James Bond VS Jason Bourne
Description The world famous British spy 007, James Bond takes on America's deadliest amnesiac assassin, Jason Bourne. Fight INTRO NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! PRE-FIGHT LOCATION: United States Air Force Base in Southern Nevada {CODE NAME: KXTA} a.k.a. Homey Airport, Groom Lake, Dreamland, Paradise Ranch, Homebase, ''Watertown, ''and ''"Area 51"'.'' ' 'COORDINATES: 37°14′06″N 115°48′40″W ' 'TIME: 21:00 PDT . . .' Inside this USAF base in Southern Nevada, a shadowy figure breaks down a vent grate and jumps down into a dark data room. The figure looks around and sees light from an opening door. The figure rolls towards the back of the door where the guard would see him last. The armed US guard looks around with as he goes for the light switch, the shadowy figure from earlier jumps up behind the oblivious guard and snaps his neck quickly. The figure's face was barely illuminated by the light in the dark room, but his blue eyes poked out of the darkness to come face to face to a monitor and turns it on. His name is '''Jason' Charles Bourne, real name Captain David Webb; the light from the monitor hit against his face revealing a masked Bourne. Jason Bourne removes the ski mask and places a USB port of sorts into the hard drive connected to the monitor. As he begins to push key after key whilst staring at the monitor another man was nearing his destination though he was two halls down and speaking to his superior. This man was a dirty blond, sometimes dark around 30s-40s male MI6 agent, 007. His name is Bond, James Bond. "Right, so I'm inside the air base and have been waiting for 2 hours. Can you kindly remind me what the hell I'm doing here when our guy could be in London any second now?" 'the blond MI6 agent aggressively spoke, questioning his superior's orders. ''"Alright Bond, I'll tell you one more time. You're looking for intel about a possible rogue CIA agent. He is a trained professional with excellent hand to hand combat skills and a terrifying assassin. We already got an anonymous tip from an unknown US operative: he claims that this rogue agent has a decoy at London while he tries to bomb London from the very military base you're in, Area 51. We already have agents waiting back at London and the airports just in case the tip was off and if the decoy shows up. Look, the US operative and I already got you access to there. The most you can do is find out if he is coming there and possibly remove or protect the weapon in question that could devastate London." '"Right then, hold on M, I heard something earlier two halls down. I'm going to check it out." '''the man code named 007 pulls out two PP7s fitted with a suppressor as he slowly walks down hall to hall trying to pinpoint the source of two anonymous and suspicious sounds. ''"Right, good luck Bond." The superior stated as they logged off to let their agent work. 007 shut communications from his watch while continuing to find the room distinct from the others. As Bond goes down two more halls he sees a door with a glowing computer monitor. Bond peaks through the door's windows in order to gain an understanding of the layout. After he gets a good grasp, UK's secret agent enters the room and looks around seeing no one around. '''HERE WE GO! Unbeknownst to him, Bourne is above Bond hanging onto the ceiling and lights. Bond moves to a wall for cover and goes for the light switch, as his left arm draws near it Bourne jumps down and executes a flying double kick directed towards his opponent's chest. The force is able to knock MI6 agent back against the wall and to drop one of his guns. Bourne takes the gun and a close quarters gun and fist fight ensues. Bourne applies a powerful right hook aimed at Bond's temple, but Bond quickly grabs the US assassin's elbow and pushes force on it causing the American man to groan in pain and hit the wall behind them. Bourne uses the gun as a melee weapon instead to inflict damage before he can get a clean shot; he smacks Bond's shoulder with the handle of the PP7 and then hits it against the British spy's skull. Bond retaliates with a shoulder block and a kick to the groin, however his American counterpart grabs the leg stopping the kick and twists 007's foot. Bond quickly jumps and performs a kicking motion the same time Bourne twists his foot causing a spinning heel kick to connect against Bourne's neck and armed hand. A loud slapping sound is heard as Bond's foot meets the skin of Bourne's neck and knocks the PP7 away at fast speeds. However, the amnesiac American manages to stay balanced and makes a comeback by twisting both of the British man's ankles and bending his legs towards his head bending his back painfully. Bourne retains the hold with a single arm as his other free arm reaches for the PP7, Bond however manages to use the strength in his leg to push Bourne off of his back as he went to reach for the gun. The British spy jumps back up to his feet as the American brunet rolls backwards and jumps back up to his feet. Both men have a silenced PP7 in hand; Bourne fires first while advancing towards his adversary via moving from cover to cover. Whilst, Bond shoots next and moves to an adjacent wall for his own cover. Both men continue shooting and moving from place to place for cover, Bond flips over tables and desks in the room as Bourne pushes portable equipment and hides behind a secure wall. WIPCategory:What-If? DBXs Category:Derpurple Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:DBXs by 2 Different Companies